1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance enhancer apparatus and more particularly pertains to maximizing the effectiveness of a wick air freshener by accumulating fragrance from the air freshener in an enclosed area and then expelling the fragrance with forced air with a fragrance enhancer apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scenting apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, scenting apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of freshening air are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Design No. 315,789 to Muderlak discloses an electrical air freshener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,451 to Tringali discloses a cartridge forming part of a system for inducing air flow past a product capable of being vaporized. U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,573 to Calderone discloses a cleanser/sanitizer and timed cycle deodorizing spray attachment for toilets. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,655 to Quincey discloses electrically operated air fresheners. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,869 to Stumpf et al. discloses an electronically controlled central air freshening system and method for using same.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fragrance enhancer apparatus that allows the effectiveness of a conventional wick type air freshener to be enhanced.
In this respect, the fragrance enhancer apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing the effectiveness of a wick air freshener by accumulating fragrance from the air freshener in an enclosed area and then expelling the fragrance with forced air.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fragrance enhancer apparatus which can be used for maximizing the effectiveness of a wick air freshener by accumulating fragrance from the air freshener in an enclosed area and then expelling the fragrance with forced air. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.